so verry far, yet so close
by The Chaotic Ones
Summary: Ryou POV when bakura comes home drunk, rated for mention of alchohol and now a few other things. Warning!!! slight Yaoi. (ok, so not so slight...) the next chapter is from bakura POV partialy. JUST R+R!!!!
1. Hikari of Darkness

Chaos: ehhehhhe....... Yea.....   
  
Angel: WOW!!!! you actualy typed my idea?  
  
Aaries: yep, cause i liked it.   
  
Angel: thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!   
  
Disclamer ~PR: wedunownathingsonowsewing.   
  
Aaries: thats sueing, now sewing.  
  
Ryou sat staring out the window in his room, watching the moon rise and waiting. With a sigh he lay down to sleep. Still he tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Upon hearing the door open down stairs, he tensed up a little. It was his Yami.....   
  
Contrary to popular belief Ryou did not hate his dark, far from it infact. Ryou was afraid of him though, and with good reason because Bakura was violent and tempermental about the slightest things and would often hit his light for no reason what so ever.   
  
The footseps on the stairs found Ryou curling his knees to himself. He was afraid of his yami, so verry afraid.   
  
The door of his room creaking open...... Then Bakura was there, near him. Ryou felt no fear in him now, feeling through their link that Bakura was drunk, and probably would sleep it off here and be gone in the morning as usual. Most people would asume Bakura would be a mean drunk, but he wasnt. He was a calm drunk who would sometimes be happy, but usualy verry sad. Whenever Bakura drank enough to get drunk something was bothering him, that much Ryou knew. Bakura never told Ryou what had ever gotten him upset, but Ryou wouldnt ask.   
  
Bakura lay down on the bed by Ryou, not bothering to get undressed. without a sound Ryou made room in his small bed for his fiend, his dark. Bakura, baisically asleep, pulled Ryou closser to him mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "mine" before surrendering completely to the darkness of his drunken sleep. When Bakura was fully submerged in the land of oblivion Ryou let his mind wander in speculation of what had bakura so upset as to drink himself into oblivion and decided that it must have been some lover in the past.  
  
Ryou didnt like that speculation, but it was the only explaination that had bakura holding him in his sleep. Bakura seemed to hate Ryou just on principal, and cursed the smaller boy every chance he got calling him weak and stupid. Ryou hated it but there was nothing he could do about it, and not much that he wanted to do about it. It would be nice if Bakura didnt hate him, and didnt beat on him every chance he got, but that was the best Ryou knew he would ever be able to hope for.   
  
Bakura mumbled something about a lover in his sleep, pulling Ryou closer protectively and it was more than Ryou could take so he started to cry silently releasing all the tears that he had held inside for so ling.. He was just a fill in for who ever Bakura's lover was, and he couldnt stand it. HE loved Bakura, and it wasnt fair that Bakura was using him as a fill in for whoever he realy wanted. Ryou gently cried himself out and fell asleep, held tight by his Yami.  
  
*****  
  
When Ryou awoke in the morning it was as he predictded, and his Fiend was gone leaving him alone again. i so verry close.../i Ryou thought getting up and getting ready for school and putting the Millenium Ring on i... and yet so verry far./i   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Aaries: there, chapter one done!  
  
Angel: chapter one? it was supposed to be a one shot....  
  
Aaries: and it may well be. If anyone likes this thing I'll write another chapter with Bakuras POV.  
  
Angel: ok, but if it turns into a series you have to put POV's for the rest of the Yami/Hikari pairs.   
  
Aaries: *sigh* whatever.....  
  
PR: pleaseohpleasepleasepleasereview, itwouldmakeusallsoverryverryverryverryhappyifyouwouldreview. 


	2. Yami of Ryou

Angel: OHMYGODSOHMYGODSOHMYGODS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! five, count that FIVE reviews in about a days time on my idea!!!  
  
Aaries: yep, sure looks that way. so what should we do for the next chapter?   
  
Chaos: I like the idea submited by one of your reviewers, Kely, that Ryou is his lover in the past but i dont realy see how that would work here.....   
  
Aaries: I thought you were centerd on Seto/Jou fics?  
  
Chaos: I am, but I also recognise a good fic when I like one. This is angsty enough that it suits me just fine.   
  
Angel: I hope it gets better though, you know with more fluff. I like fluff.   
  
Aaries: -_-* what ever... this coming from the angel that wears leather, chains, and all sorts of goodies like that.  
  
Angel: ^-^ yep!  
  
Chaos: *sniggering* Baka   
  
Angel+Chaos: *gets into fight*  
  
PR: ^0_0^ whateverwhateverwhateverijustwanttoreadmoreofthestorriesohurryupandtypealready!!  
  
Aaries: Ok!  
  
Disclamer: PR: werealydontowndodontlooktousformoneyandcrap  
  
By the way, we realize that our italics dont show up so from now on and when i go back a little later these (* bla bla...*) will mean italics, ok?  
  
****************************************************  
  
**********Ryou 1st person POV**********  
  
I was walking home from school when Yugi and the others caught up to me and started pestering me. Dont get me wrong, I realy like those guys and all but sometimes they can be so anoying.   
  
"So Bakura, would you like to go to the game shop with us?" Yugi asked me, calling me by my last name. Because of my transfer from an English school, my name is writen diferently than theirs.   
  
"No thanks Yugi, I have a lot of work to do today." I said, and it wasnt quite a lie, more like a little fib because Bakura would get angry if I was to awfully late and I did have homework from three diferent classes.   
  
"Ok, well call if you change your mind." they said going thier own way.   
  
I was home a moment later, and not a moment to soon either. Bakura looked real angry when I walked in, not to strange but not realy good either.   
  
"Why does it have to take you so long to get home!?!?" he demanded as I put my Backpack away.   
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi and the others wanted to talk to me after school." I said apologising.   
  
"The Pharo's brat and his friends." my Yami snorted. I quickly escaped to the kitchen to get something to eat, but I didnt realize he had followed me untill I turned around again. "Dont you have Homework of something?" He asked rudely.   
  
"Yes." I said and putting my apple down took my back pack upstairs to my room so I could get it done.   
  
*********end Ryou POV*********  
  
Bakura watched his light go, then went back to the living room so he could watch TV. For a wonder his headach had been gone by lunch time instead of persisting all daylike it usualy did after a night of drinking like that but he must not have drunk as much as he thought he did. Bakura was watching some stupid show about a wandering samurai when he began to fall asleep.   
  
*****  
  
I sat in my room doing my homework for a few hours, then sat staring out my bedroom window wondering why Bakura hadnt started beating me when I got home. Normaly Bakura would hit me and beat me when he was in that kind of mood, but today he didnt. I was scared truth to be told, frightend of what he might be planning but I couldnt let that feeling leak through our link or he would come up to beat me.   
  
Laying down I decided to read my new library book that I just got today. It was a good one about a griphon and an evil dark mage and a good mage. I fell asleep reading it, and didnt wake up till I realized that I was supposed to be making dinner now. I went down the stairs quietsly, good thing I did too because my dark was asleep on the couch. I quietly started making spagheti, its one of his favoretts and I hoped it might help improve his mood.   
  
I might have been wrong though because when I woke him up he took one look at it and stormed up to his room. I calmly ate one plate full, and put the rest in the oven so it wouldnt get cold whenever he got hungry. Leaving a note to explain it I went back to my room to read my book.   
  
*****  
  
(*Bakura's POV*)   
  
When he woke me up to tell me he had made dinner I was stunned. He had made my favorett, that italian stuff with tomatoe sauce, but I was feeling kind of peevish because of last nights drinking binge and when I felt the tears in my eyes..... I just couldnt let him see me that way. I went to my room to think about it. I can hear him moving around down there, Probably putting some in the oven so it wont get cold. I cant believe I got such a great Hikari, and I have yet to figure out why he's so nice to me after all I've done to him. After crying my eyes out in my room, I decide to go down and eat some of the food my Hikari made.   
  
After dinner, I decided to take a walk around the neiborhood and clear my mind. As I walk out, I realize its snowing. I dont like the cold at this time of year, but the snow doesnt realy bother me. Its all soft and pure, Just like my Hikari. I dont realy know why I get so angry with my Hikari, I just cant contain it in me sometimes. I've tried to, but it just seems to dam up inside me till it explodes on my unsuspecting Hikari. I hurt him even more somtimes when that happens, and contrary to what I've found as popular belief I dont realy like to beat my Hikari. I just can't help it sometimes, especialy when I'm angry at something. Like that danm Pharoh, and his light's friends. His light wasn't too bad, he was a lot like Ryou in most respects and I suppose thats why they get along so well. Its that danm Pharoh, I just hate him so much.   
  
***End Bakura POV***  
  
The white haird demon walked down the street, becoming more and more angry with each step.   
  
**********end fic**********  
  
OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooookay.... Whatever the hell that was I dont want to know.   
  
Angel: You should know though you wrote it.   
  
Chaos: Yea, so dont play inocent with us!!!  
  
Aaries: O_O I wrote that????? who is it then who is sitting in the back row giving tips on what to do next?   
  
Angel: Us, but those are just sugestions..  
  
Aaries: what ever....... BY the way, the rating will go up for rape in later chapters so look out. Please oh please continue reviewing this its made us so happy. Ja ne~ 


	3. Anger and Pain

****Ryou POV****  
  
I was in my room when I heard him come in through the front door, and he sounded verry angry. I didn't know what could change his mood so fast, and because I fear him I decided to hide under my covers and pretend to be alseep. My link was closed off, and I prayed that he wouldnt start beating at the blankets just to get to me. He had in the past and it had been verry painfull but I would not let him know the pain he caused me, because it seemed to encourage him to cause more pain. He didnt though, instead I heard him crashing around downstairs probably breaking everything he could get his hands on. When he quiets down, I go to sleep, hopeing that in the morning he will be in a better mood.   
  
*****  
  
I awoke in the morning to sunlight streaming through my window, and almost paniked before I realized that today was saturday. Looking outside, I saw the fresh snow on the ground and smiled. The snow reminded me of my mother, and how she used to play with me when the other children shuned me because of my hair and skin. Both my Mother and My father had black hair and tan skin, and so did my brother so for me to be albino was a freak accedent. Shaking away my thoughts I got up to start my day.   
  
When I got downstairs, I saw no sighn of my Yami other than the destroyed furneture so I decided to grab my book and a snack and go to the park for a while to enjoy the snow. I would clean the house when I got back this afternoon. Leaving a note for Bakura because I know how angry he got last time I didnt let him know where I was going, I left on my way.   
  
****End POV****  
  
Bakura woke up in his room a few hours latter, when the sun finaly woke him up. Wandering downstairs, he observed the destruction he had caused the night before while he was angry. Sighing, Bakura looked around for Ryou and that was when he found the note.   
  
(*Dear Bakura,   
  
wanted to go for a little walk in the park, I'll be back by noon. sorry I didnt clean up, just wanted to go on my walk first and enjoy the fresh snow.   
  
Ryou.*)  
  
Scowling Bakura crumpled the note, then thinking about it set fire to it for good measure. The nerve ot that little whelp to leave a note!!! What made him think it was ok to just leave a note?!?!?!?   
  
Taking a deep breath, Bakura tried to remind himself that his Hikari did have his own life, as much as Bakura kept him pined up in his room, but was only made angryer. Waiting, Bakura paced the living room, then from sheer boredome started breaking the already broken furneture. Soon twelve O'clock roled around, turning into twelve thirty, then One. Pissed, Bakura grabed his jacket and started out for the park.  
  
**~~~~~*~~~~~**  
  
At eleven, when Bakura awoke, Ryou had been siting in the park reading his book. Looking up at the clock in the centre of the fountain display and seeing what time it was, Ryou packed up his book and started for home. That was when they arived.   
  
They were just some Punks dresed all in black leather and at first Ryou didnt think anything about it. When they started to follow him though he began to get nervous. He was almost out of the park though when the others surrounded him. Trying to walk past them Ryou yelped in surprise when one reached out and grabed his arm, throwing him down on the pavement in front of them. there were only about five of them total and they all started laughing when Ryou yelped. Looking up in fear Ryou watched as they advanced on him.   
  
"Hello." the one who had thrown him down said, almost pleaseantly when the laughter died down.  
  
"W.. what do you want?" Ryou asked, and those around him started laughing again.   
  
"Just you." the one who had talked before said, then Ryou Knew no more.   
  
**~~~~~**~~~~~**  
  
Aaries: can I please end the chapter here?  
  
Angel+Chaos+PR: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Chaos: This is far to short and you were just getting to the good part.   
  
Angel: Yes, and I want to know what happens when Bakura finds Ryou.  
  
Aaries: You do know that the next part is where Ryou is raped, right?   
  
Chaos: Yea, You warned us about that last chapter.   
  
Angel: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How come no one told me!!! You cant, I wont allow it!!!  
  
Aaries: calm down!!! its part of the plot, but I cant type rape scenes, so I guess I will turn the keyboard over to Chaos for this next part. *goes and Hides*  
  
Chaos: Coward! to tell the truth this is also the first time I have ever atempted anything like this, so if its bad, let us know and give tips please. Just to let you know, there wont be verry much detail...  
  
**~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
Ryou woke up cold and hurting and at first thought that his Yami had found him and started beating him again, but then memory of what happend in the park came back to him and he started wimpering in fear. His Yami never scared him as much as those guys did when the looked at him and talked to him. His crying seemed to have drawn attention of his captors and soon they aproached him with malichous smirks.   
  
They passed him around, enjoying the feel of his young body and taking more pleasure from his screams of pain and fear. After hours of pain, Ryou was tosed into a cold corner and shortly oblivion took him.   
  
**~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
Aaries: alright... that wasnt so bad I suppose...   
  
Chaos: Believe it or not, I wanted to write more But i was too embaresd....   
  
Angel: THIS WAS BAD ENOUGH!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY POOR RYOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Chaos: cool it wings, he'll be fine!!! werent you reading the subtext in Bakura-kuns mind?   
  
Angel: But still.... *goes of to sulk*   
  
Aaries: well... I cant write more on this now, my inspritation kind of dried up a little while ago so ideas would be apreciated.   
  
PR: pleaseREADandREVIEW!!!!!!!!! WEneedITbadly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The shadow Relm and Fools

Aaries: Update!!!   
  
Chaos: have fun!!!  
  
Angel: less useless banter the better!!!!  
  
**********  
  
Bakura was at the park by the fountain at about four in the afternoon when he decided to try his link to see where his light was. He had searched the entire park thouroughly and had found nothing of his Hikari, so needless to say he was pissed. But when he opend his side of the link he found that Ryou's side was locked tightly. Growling with anger, Bakura continued his tedious search as he tried to pry the link open to talk to his Light. The dark spirit was begining to think something was seriously wrong because Ryou had Never oposed him opening the link before, and had in fact wanted Bakura to use the link. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed a familar book droped in the middle of the path. The foot prints around the book would have been imposable to follow because the path was well used, but the book itself was the one Ryou had been reading the previous day. Eyes narrowed in suspision, Bakura reached down and picked up the book cheaking to see if there was any damage other than the inevitable water damage from the snow.   
  
Cursing in as many languages as he could manage, Bakura turned all his atention to the link he and Ryou shared, intent on battering it down to make sure his Hikari was unharmed. But it wasnt there anymore. Ryou, or somone else, had removed the Millenium ring from its customary place at Ryou's neck. As worry flooded him, Bakura pulled his piece of the Ring from where he had it hidden under his shirt and activated its power, focusing on his Light. The piece that he carried wasnt as strong as the whole Millenium Ring, but it could give him a direction to go in to find Ryou.   
  
The little spikes on the Ring rose, and glowing pointed Bakura east. Vowing that he would kill whoever had taken the ring from Ryou, bakura set of in that direction, hopeing for anything but the worst.   
  
**~~~~~*~~~~~**  
  
Ryou came to in a haze of pain, confused and lost while wondering why he was in so much pain. It hurt so badly to move and as his vision cleared he rememberd why. His arms were suspended above his head by thick chain manicles, explaining the ache in his shoulers and wrists, and looking at the warehouse he was in he rememberd why his legs and thighs hurt. Silent tears gatherd in the corners of his eyes and left salty trails down his cheeks as he started to sob silently. He didnt bother trying to stand up, though his knees were hurting from the cold concrete benieth him. He doubted that he could stand anyways as much as he hurt. As he hung his head in shame, he heard someone say something from across the room and start walking toward him. As whoever it was got closer, Ryou tried to sink into the brick wall behind him, wishing that someone would let him go, that he hadnt gotten kidnaped, that he hadnt decided to go to the park that morning at all.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhh... so pretty." a deep voice said, as the person came closer to him. Ryou didnt even realize how cold he was untill he felt a warm hand caresing his neck and cheek, but that didnt stop him from trying to pull back and hitting his head on the wall behind him. "Dont do that." the voice said, and a hand that entangled itself in Ryou's hair yanked the albino's head up so that he had no choice but to look through tear filled eyes at his tormentor.   
  
"Why?" Ryou asked quietly as he strugled against the hand griping him.  
  
"hehehe.. so naive too..." the man said, reaching down with his other hand to tweak Ryou's nipple. "I want to. Why else?" The man forced Ryou to stand up by draging him to his feet and then presing his body to the wall. The man then pushed himself onto Ryou's strugling form and claimed the boys soft lips with his own.   
  
"no no no..." Ryou said sobing as he tried to push the man away from him.   
  
"hm.. dont be that way." the man said, "it hurts less when your more cooperative." the man then kised Ryou again and presed his body to the boys in a verry seductive way.  
  
"Nooooo...."moaned still sobing and strugling though by now the man had pinned his arms. Thankfully at that moment there was a distraction that called all of the men who were laughing at Ryou's predicament away, along with the man who had been molesting Ryou.  
  
**~~~~~*~~~~~**  
  
They didnt live verry long, but that was to be expected when they wouldn't let an Irate dark spirit in to cheak up on his Hikari. Bakura got fed up with the fools and shortly sent them to the shadow relm, to amuse his man eater bug some, before their souls were taken by another monster to toy with. Making his way into the warehouse, Bakura sudenly felt his insides knot up and wished he had told his man eater bug to make sure that the pain lasted for those fools. Quickly running to his Hikari who hung nude against one wall, Bakura used a touch of shadow magic to undo the chains that were holding Ryou there. There were tears runing down Ryou's face, and blood had pooled under his knees, having made long red streaks down Ryou's legs. He was coverd in bruises and his hair was matted to his head as if they had pulled on it and patted it too much. Bakura held his Light gently, though it was aperant that the boy was in pain from every movement.   
  
"Shhh... Its alright Hikari." Bakura said, holding the smaller boy close while he sobed into Bakura's shirt. Ryou was babling incoherantly about being sorry for something, but Bakura knew it was just guilt at haiving been raped. He had felt it himself once....   
  
"Its alright Hikari, its not your fault..." He said holding Ryou close. "Calm down now, your safe. Im here to keep you safe." Bakura whisperd, trying to sooth the little light. When Ryou was no longer sobing uncontrolably, Bakura lifted the boy bridal style, and grabing the millenium Ring from a nearby table as an after thought, carried the suffering Light home.   
  
*******************  
  
Aaries: DONE!!!!!!!! FINALY!!!  
  
Chaos: Dont be that way!!!  
  
Angel: you only got the inspiration for this a week ago.   
  
Aaries: but still, the nice readers have waited so long!!  
  
  
  
Angel: at least they didnt try to murder you,   
  
Chaos: Yea, some of those reviews sound encouraging even.   
  
Aaries: to all you reviewers, Thank you!!! *starts handing out Ryou+Bakura plushies with little hearts*   
  
Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan, Link-Roy-Marth-lover, Misura, Yuri aka Sakura Kaguri, Sheol, bluefire3, Chaotic Vampire Goddess, SweetMisery1, Goddess Chloe, Kai, the Yaoi Pharaoh, and Kat, thank you all for reviewing and leavng tips for me!! we realy apreciate it!! 


End file.
